Body Shots
by TwistedAlice
Summary: Dante comes home from hunting and needs to unwind. he convinced Vergil to come to a bar hes found on his travels. things get a little drunken... YAOI... If you don't want to read don't. You've been warned so don't flame. M for sexual scenes
1. Chapter 1

A/N: If you don't like twincest yaoi etc then just don't read it. If its not in this chapter then be warned it will be in the coming ones…

You can't say I didn't warn you…!

This is dedicated to Jezzann, Vrejusnor and Knight; even though he finds it slightly disturbing I know he will be reading this…!

Little background… Vrejusnor and I were talking on MSN for like 3 hours until about 1.30 am! ZZ

After talking DMC and about the HWATNESS of it all I then ended up having a dream… and the following is pretty much everything that happened. My dreams tend to be like movie length when I explain them… I can spend hours explainging them!

On to the story!

Alice

----------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a long night. Dante was pissed. He was covered in demon scum. He didn't mind doing the grunt work but this one was messy. He sulked up to the apartment above their shop.

Vergil was sitting on the sofa in the living room. He had taken off his wait coat and put it in the wash basket. He had been out on a job as well and he was also filthy. He had been home for a while and had time to have a shower, put on a clean pair of jeans and a white silk shirt, get a glass of cola with lots of ice and was busy cleaning Yamato on the coffee table.

He heard Dante come up the stairs and grumble outside the door about where he put his keys before the door was flung open. Dante's guitar weapon, Nevan, flew over his head. Vergil ducked and watched where it landed. Nevan protested at being treated in such a way. Her strings hummed and spark of electricity ran along her fret board. Dante calmly gave her the finger and continued to stomp about the living room. She trilled and muttered about being treated like a lady. Dante kicked her.

He glared at Vergil and carried on his pacing. Vergil looked at him in surprise. "What on earth's the matter with you?" Vergil placed Yamato on her perch on the wall. Dante put Rebellion back as well.

"It's been a long night!" He grumbled at his twin. "Look at the state of me!" He looked Vergil up and down. "You've been out too right?" Vergil nodded. "Well why are you not filthy? I thought demons went poof when you killed them right?" Dante was pacing around the room again. Vergil decided the sofa was the better retreat. "Well these ones decided to throw their guts up all over me before going poof!"

"Why don't you go have a shower and calm down?" Vergil took a sip of his ice cold soda. Hmmm, he did like lots of ice in his drinks. "Then when you've calmed you can tell me about them and we'll figure something out?"

Dante stomped some more before going in to the kitchen and drinking some milk from the carton. Vergil made a mental note of getting some more, Dante could be so disgusting sometimes.

"Ok, but I need to unwind." Dante finished of the milk and tossed it in the waste bin. "Let's go out!" He looked at his brother hopefully.

"Out?" Vergil's eyebrow rose. "Where?"

"Oh there's a new bar where I went with a couple of friends a few nights back!" Dante looked much happier now there was the prospect of some beer.

"It's not one of those dives you drag me too is it?" Vergil shuddered. Last time the agreed to go to a club it was a strip club. It wasn't too bad watching the girls, but they all seemed as bored as he had been. And then once Dante had a few drinks inside him and decided that he could pole dance better than the girls… Vergil grinned at the memory. Dante was a liability but he couldn't help but find him amusing.

"No, it's classy this one!" Dante snapped his fingers at Vergil with a grin. "I don't take you to dives anyway" He pouted.

Vergil couldn't resist those puppy eyes. "Fine" he sighed, "but you have to wear a shirt!" he waved Dante away.

Dante gawped at him in mock disbelief. "Shirt?" Dante was not a fan of covering up his toned body, he did when it was necessary, maybe on a job that even Vergil was concerned about it was worth it, plus it was easier to just do as he was told or Vergil would just refuse to help him.

Dante hurried off to get ready. Vergil could hear him singing in the shower, he pictured him dancing about in the shower and almost loosing his footing, and right on cue Dante slipped and Vergil heard the unmistakable squeak of skin on porcelain.

Vergil smirked as he heard Dante cursing himself. Dante could be as agile as Vergil when he wanted to be, although a simple shower and soap always left him with muttering under his breath.

Vergil heard the shower turn off and Dante ran across the hall to his room, minus towel. Vergil shook his head. One of these days someone would come in and see what he was like around Vergil and they would get the wrong impression about the twins.

Dante emerged a few minutes later, hair still damp but dressed in black jeans matching Vergil's and a very smart red shirt. Vergil was impressed. He had brought that shirt for Dante quite a while ago; he was yet to see him wear it.

Dante held his arms out and turned around shaking his ass at Vergil. "Is this appropriate for being seen in public with you?" Jokingly teasing Vergil.

"Yes, you'll do" Vergil picked up his coat and retrieved the money he had gotten from the job. Dante had his already in his hand. "I don't think we need to take this much do we, Dante?"

"Nope." Dante peeled off a number of notes and stuck them into his pocket. Ever the perfectionist Vergil counted off a few notes and placed them neatly in his wallet. He put on his coat and opened the door.

Dante strolled through it blowing his brother a kiss. Vergil batted him on the back of his head and threw his red coat at him. "Get going" he hissed at him. "It's bad enough I'm going drinking with you, that is embarrassment enough!"

Dante pouted and came closer to his brother "Still sore about the pole dancing are we?" Dante looked at him with fake innocence. Vergil grinned evilly and pushed him away.

"Get down them stairs and show me where this bar is!" Vergil was in a reasonably good mood for once, he had a good day so far, what could do wrong?

Nevan hummed to herself and settled back on the cushions in the corner were Dante would sit and strum tunes. She was quite happy to be left in peace.

Vergil closed and locked the door and hurried down the step to Dante.

"This way bro!" Dante called cheerily and promptly turned down a dark alleyway.

Vergil rolled his eyes. "I thought you said this was going to be classy" He grumbled as he trudged after the rapidly disappearing red coat tails.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: If you don't like twincest yaoi etc then just don't read it. If its not in this chapter then be warned it will be in the coming ones…

You can't say I didn't warn you…!

This is dedicated to Jezzann, Vrejusnor and Knight; even though he finds it slightly disturbing I know he will be reading this…!

Alice

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Nice. Vergil grimaced. This is classy? Dante was itching to go inside. "Come on, you think this looks good you wait till we get inside!" Dante hurried to go inside.

Vergil gawped at the place. It was called the Emerald City. Its name flashing in green neon lights. Vergil glanced around and realised he was in this alley way just a few hours ago. How come he had missed a place like this?

"Verg!" Dante was calling him from the steps, "if you don't come with me you won't get in!"

"Dante, I find it surprising you get into the places you get into, I don't think this should be a problem." Vergil calmly retorted.

"Yeah, I think you find it will be." Dante stood one foot on the threshold and held out his hand. "Take my hand"

"What are you nuts?" Vergil stared at him. It was bad enough Dante being a fool when they were at home, although the alley was deserted he could hear the sounds of music and laugher from the bar.

Dante continued to hold out his hand. "Look just this once, after that you won't need to."

Vergil sighed and figured it would just be easier to do as he was asked. After all the quicker he got Dante drunk the quicker they could go home!

He took Dante's hand and allowed himself to be pulled inside. He felt like a hot brand had been pushed against the back of his hand and he hissed in pain. He pulled his hand from Dante's to see an elaborate EC logo fading on his skin leaving it as pale and smooth as before.

"What was that all about?" he glared at Dante. Dante just smiled and walked over to the bar setting himself up on one of the bar stools. A large sign saying 'Welcome to Oz' was hung over the bar. Huh, that's why its called what its called then?

"Red!" A petite blonde barmaid sashayed up to Dante and leaned over the bar planting a kiss on his cheek. "How nice to see you again!" She looked up and eyed Vergil still standing in the doorway. "Oh my" she murmured fanning herself. "You brought a guest!"

Dante grinned and beckoned Vergil over to the bar. "Sit down, bro. Dot here will fill you in"

Vergil sat and was shocked to receive a generous kiss on both cheeks. He flushed slightly in embarrassment. Dante was the ladies man, Vergil was much more reserved.

Dot however hadn't noticed she was busy getting a couple of glasses out. "So, Blue, can I call you Blue?" She didn't wait for Vergil to answer her, she carried on chatting to him in a light voice. "Seems like Red here, the little rascal, didn't explain out policy?"

Vergil was shocked. He was dressed appropriately, he was clean shaven and smart, if anything Dante was the scruffy one, although, Vergil thought eyeing his brother, he was looking rather well presented tonight.

"I'm extremely sorry Miss Dot…" Vergil began only to be shushed with a flap of dish cloth.

"We aren't quite that formal here." She giggled and Dante watched in delight as her chest heaved inside her low-cut top. "If you must be proper then call me Dorothy." She smiled at him.

"Dorothy?" he raised his eyebrows. "Is that why the bar is called what its called?"

"No, cupcake." Dot put her hand on her hips. "Very common mistake." She tutted wagging her finger at him. "You can only find this place if you are looking for it or you have been brought as a guest." She gestured to Dante. "Red brought you as a guest. Now you have our mark and you will be able to find this place as often as you like." She beamed at him.

Vergil stroked the back of his hand. There was no mark to show the logo was there. "Magic?" He questioned her.

Dot nodded and beamed. "Yes, darling. Now what can I get you?"

Dante piped up. "Corona's I think to start with please, Dot. Can we open a tab?"

Dot smiled. "Of course, give me a limit and I'll get you started." Dante fished a handful of notes out and handed them to her. "My, Red, we are going all out tonight aren't we? She pulled a parchment out of thin air. "You still have a about fifty here from last time, want me to add this and carry it over again?"

Dante grinned. "Dot, I could fall in love with a girl like you!" Dot beamed at him and giggled. "seriously! You know your booze and your money" Dante nodded and nudged Vergil. "Don't you think she's a prize, Blue?" He exaggerated saying Blue.

Vergil looked up and picked up the beers. "Yes you are truly a treasure, Dorothy" He bowed his head and smiled at her.

Dot just laughed and shooed them away pointing out that the back booths were free.

Dante walked over to one and sat himself down. Vergil say opposite him. "How did you find it then?" he was curious to know. The place was quite nice from the inside and the barmaid had seemed rather nice. He glanced over to her picking up glasses and almost laughed out loud when he saw she was wearing red shoes. "She takes her job seriously then?"

Dante laughed. "She's a powerful sorceress, but she's a gem." He pushed the lime into his beer and licked his fingers. "Nevan found this place. She's been here before with various lovers of hers." He took a swig of beer and sighed. "Dot wasn't too happy to see her though and threw us out. I came back on my own later to say sorry and she was lovely to me." He grinned. "Nice rack too!"

Vergil couldn't help but laugh at this. Dante smiled. Vergil laughing, that was a rarity. He could see Vergil was impressed that this wasn't the normal dive, like Love Planet. Maybe this would be a fun night after all. Dante removed his coat and leaned back in the booth listening to the DJ in the corner spinning some old disco tunes and he bobbed his head along.

They sat for a while just sipping drinks and enjoying each other's company. They were quite contented for a while. They just sat enjoying the music.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: If you don't like twincest yaoi etc then just don't read it. If it's not in this chapter then be warned it will be in the coming ones…

You can't say I didn't warn you…!

This is dedicated to Jezzann, Vrejusnor and Knight; even though he finds it slightly disturbing I know he will be reading this…!

Alice

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Dante kicked back and watched the DJ for a while. He knew Vergil was eying him and he knew he was dreading being dragged to the dance floor to dance. Dante wasn't stupid enough to try that while Vergil was sober. They might not have their weapons on them but Vergil was still strong.

A barmaid wiggled her way over to them. "Hi," she breathed at them. "Can I get you another?" Dante looked up at her and smiled. The barmaid had thick red hair falling down in waves about her face. She had cute golden jewellery on and a wide grin on her face.

"How are you, Goldie?" He stood and gave her a quick hug. Vergil eyed her. Why Goldie? He looked over at Dorothy, surely having long blonde hair she was more entitled to the name? He shook his head. It didn't really matter. No one seemed to have their own names in this place.

"I'm fine, Red. Who's your friend?" She leant down and stage whispered in Dante's ear. "She's quite a looker!"

Vergil spluttered. Had this woman just referred to him as a girl? Dante was smiling at him with that evil grin that he got when something was playing on his mind. Yes it seemed Vergil had indeed been called a girl.

Dante ordered another round of beer and some shots. "Come on, bro. It was a joke" Vergil's eyebrow was twitching as he glared at Dante. The waitress brought over the drinks and blew Vergil a kiss as she walked away.

Vergil scowled at Dante over the table. "I'm not a damn girl!" he hissed.

"Big Brother," Dante shrugged at him. "You and I both know you're not a girl, I've seen proof."

Vergil stammered to say something in retort but only managed to mumble something Dante didn't pick up or he chose to ignore. Dante smirked at his brother's reaction; he liked making Vergil flushed and hot under the collar. He was really rather good at it.

Goldie returned with their drinks and a bottle of tequila. Dante slapped her ass in appreciation as she wiggled away and returned with a salt shaker and a pot of lime wedges.

Dante motioned to Vergil. "Come on then, bro; let's see how much of a man you are?"

Vergil pulled a face at Dante. "Shall I pour then?" Dante would always spill shots. Dante nodded and watched as Vergil swiftly poured two shots with ease. He eyed the salt and lime wedged.

"Salt, drink, lime." Dante explained. "Have you not done this before?" Dante was surprised. Vergil enjoyed harder drinks than him, vodka being the normal poison of choice, but there was always tequila back at home too.

Vergil shook his head. "No, I normally savour my drinks, I don't get drunk that often do I?" Vergil picked up the salt and frowned. Dante laughed and took it from him.

"Here." Dante took Vergil's hand and licked the back. Vergil tried to pull his hand away but he was mesmerised by his twins tongue snaking back and forth over his pale skin. Dante glanced up at him and caught him looking. Vergil looked away hurriedly. Dante stopped and poured a generous amount of salt on the back of his hand and proceeded to lick his hand in the same fashion. Vergil could not help but stare.

"Right you ready?" Dante grinned at his older brother. He might be a cold hearted bastard to everyone else, but there was a soft spot for Dante hidden underneath that cold exterior.

Vergil raised his glass and watched Dante lick the salt off his hand, swallow the tequila and then pull a face as he sucked on a lime wedge. Dante raised his eyebrows at him chewing the flesh off the lime. Vergil sighed and licked the salt. There was too much on his hand and he ended up getting some on his nose. He downed the shot of tequila to take away the taste of the salt and was then horrified by the odd bubbling sensation of the salt melting in his mouth and was relieved to suck on the lime wedge.

Dante smirked at him; it seemed Vergil had forgotten about the salt on his nose.

Vergil pulled a face and sucked the lime dry. "You could have warned me it would do that!" he snarled at his twin. Dante just grinned back at him.

"Another?" Dante poured the shots carefully. He passed Vergil the salt. Vergil took a few slugs of beer and then licked his hand and put a smaller amount of salt there. He had seen that Dante only put a small amount of salt on his hand.

Dante sat there. "You go first this time." Vergil nodded and licked the salt followed by the alcohol and sucked the time. This time it didn't taste so bad. The lime actually made the tequila taste quite nice. He wasn't sure what the salt was meant to do though.

Dante winked and licked the tip of his nose followed by the drink and lime. Vergil was visibly shocked and wiped at the end of his nose. "Dante!" he hissed.

"What?" Dante laughed through the lime. He had put the whole thing in his mouth and was grinning at Vergil showing him the lime instead of his teeth. Vergil laughed again. Dante loved making him laugh.

Dante spat out the lime wedge. "Sorry, I couldn't resist…" Dante trailed off as Vergil looked away over at the DJ. The DJ waved over at them and held up a stuffed giraffe. Vergil looked at Dante confused. Dante shrugged. "He's called wizard. He's got a thing for giraffes. I didn't bother to ask!"

Vergil leaned back and took off his jacket. It was quite warm in the bar and he was feeling a little warm from the shots in quick succession. He normally only drank at home, he would go out with Dante for a couple, but he normally only had a couple. Dante was pouring another shot. Vergil went to take another swig from his beer bottle and realised it was empty. He had been absent mindedly drinking it while staring at the DJ.

Dante laughed at the surprise on his face. "My we are a fish tonight! Goldie!" He waved at the redhead again. She came over and leaned on the table. Vergil couldn't help but notice she was rather well endowed and he mental kicked himself for staring. Dante was order another two beers each and some more lime. He passed her the empty beer bottles and concentrated on pouring more shots.

Vergil picked up his glass and stared at the liquid. "Well I don't know what I would do if there was a worm in this stuff." Dante looked up at him. He had knocked over the salt shaker and was about to throw salt over his shoulder. "Left" Vergil reminded him. Dante threw it over his left shoulder and grinned.

"Why do you want a worm?" Dante giggled and moved seats so he was next to Vergil.

Vergil shrugged and looked at his twin with interest. "Why did you move?"

Dante just passed the shot. Goldie returned with the beer and smiled at them. She bounced off and Vergil found himself staring at her ass. Dante slapped him. "Atta boy, Vergil! That my good brother is a fine ass!" He pointed at Goldie as she served other customers. Vergil nodded in agreement.

Dante leaned forward and sniffed his twin. He smelt so good. Vergil batted him away.

"Stop it"

Dante downed his shot and poked Vergil to do the same. He then finished off one of the bottles of beer.

Dante was starting to feel a little merry, and by the looks of Vergil so was he.

Vergil was getting a little hotter. He had undone a button on his shirt and Dante could see his pulse throbbing slowly in his neck.

The DJ turned up the music and some garage tunes came on. Dante got to his feet and started to bop at the edge of the table. Vergil watched his brother dance his way across the dance floor to the bar and back again with a couple more drinks.

They were red and swirling. The contents of the glass seemed to stick slightly. Dante sat next to his brother again, this time a little heavier. The drink was starting to make him giddy. He passed a glass to Vergil.

"What is this?" Vergil held it up to the light and tried to swirl it round his glass. The liquid swirled on its own accord. Dante was staring at him, smiling his wicked smile again. He sipped at the drink and before Vergil's eves Dante's fangs elongated. Vergil was mystified. His fangs only showed when he was fighting.

Dante whispered in Vergil's ear. "It's blood brother dear." Dante licked at Vergil's ear making him shudder. Blood? Vergil thought, that's quite dark isn't it? Dante could feel his brother hesitate. "Its ok, it's not human, its not demon either, it's mine." Vergil raised his eyebrows and turned his head towards his twin. Their noses were almost touching.

"I could take your blood right now" Vergil growled at his twin. Dante smirked and watched Vergil drain the glass in front of him. Vergil signed. The blood was so sweet, so energising. He felt his fangs protruding a little and he knew Dante was looking at him with lust in his eyes.

The DJ started playing another song and Dante returned to the dance floor swaying and gyrating as though no one was watching him, although he knew Vergil's eyes would be riveted on him this time.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: okokok, sorry its taken this long… what you have been waiting for is here!

Dante: Just get on with it!!

Vergil: It's called foreplay you fool…

This is dedicated to Jezzann, Vrejusnor and Knight; even though he finds it slightly disturbing I know he will be reading this…!

Alice

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vergil couldn't help but watch Dante. The blood that Dante had given him seemed to cloud his senses more than the shots they had drunk. Giving your blood to another demon was a sign of submission, Vergil knew this, and he knew Dante did as well. The thought of Dante submitting to him was quite intoxicating and the sight of him dancing was mixing feelings of confusion with lust. He figured that lust was going to win.

Dante was dancing across the floor and wiggled his way to the DJ booth and was busy talking animated to him. Vergil noticed him look slyly over his shoulder and wink at him. Dante turned and made his way back over to the table and poured another shot, this time spilling a little on Vergil's hand.

"Dante, you clean that up!" Vergil flapped his hand irritably flicking the alcohol at Dante.

Dante laughed. "And what am I going to use to clean it up, Verge?" Dante gestured round the booth. "There are no tissues or anything." Vergil glared at him still flicking his hand to shake off the liquid. Dante caught it and for a spilt second they stared into each others eyes, Dante's eyes seemed to undress and caress Vergil. Vergil shifted slightly in his seat and looked away first. Dante smirked, so unlike his brother to back down.

Vergil's breath had quickened slightly and he needed to look away. the thought of Dante giving himself to him was arousing him, but the way he had just looked at him. wanting, hungry, like a predator. The thought of being Dante's prey made a new shiver run up and down his spine.

Vergil was the strong one, if anything he would be the one in charge of any situations that arose. He was the one who took the calls in the office and sorted through the real ones. Dante just went where he was needed. Without Vergil taking charge of the place it would have been a mess and Dante would most likely be broke.

Vergil was snapped sharply out of his thoughts as he felt Dante sucking on his finger. He stared at his twin in bemusement. His mouth formed words but all that came out was a small whimper. Dante grinned at him and carried on, his tongue moving round the tip of his twins finger watching his reaction with hungry eyes.

Vergil realised that his face was flushed and he pulled his hand away. his heart was pounding and thoughts of his brother coming across the table to attack him came unbidden and refused to go away. He gasped at the thought and looked up straight into Dante's eyes.

Dante grinned and continued to pour some more shots. "You ok, bro?" Dante grinned at him. Vergil was visibly flustered and he could almost taste his confusion in the air. Vergil's cheeks had an unnatural warmth to them, something that the darker twin never was to anyone. Dante smiled to himself, the thought of his brother getting hot under the collar over him was enough to make his heart beat a little quicker and his pupils to dilate in expectation.

He got up and sat next to his brother. He noticed a trickle of sweat run down the back of his neck and an evil plan formed in his mind. He picked up the salt shaker and looked at Vergil from the corner of his eye. Vergil looked back perplexed.

"Lets mix this up a bit, wotcha say Verge?" Dante was looking at the salt purposefully. Vergil looked at it as well. There was nothing special about the salt pot, it was small and metal just like any other pot you would find in a restaurant.

"What do you have in mind?" Vergil ran a hand through his hair. Dante was sitting so close to him he could feel his brother's warmth on his leg through both of their jeans. It was making him crazy. The thoughts of Dante just kept running through his head, like a broken record.

Dante ran a finger along Vergil's neck. Vergil stared at him. No, Dante didn't just do that did he? Dante did it again, along the same path the line of sweat had traced moments ago. Vergil bit back a shiver and Dante grinned at him. he leant forward and licked his twins neck from collar bone to ear.

Vergil's eyes opened wide in shock, an involuntary moan escaped his lips and he turned to Dante to protest, but Dante had already shaken salt on the wet trail and was holding a lime wedge out to him in the other hand.

"What are you doing?" Vergil hissed at him and moved to wipe the salt. Dante stopped his hand and tutted.

"It's called a body shot." He passed Vergil the lime. "Technically you should be laying down to do this, but I figured I'd best ease you in gently." Dante winked at him, Vergil glanced about to see if anyone was looking. "Put that in your mouth," Dante was pointing at the wedge. Vergil didn't move so Dante took it back. "Here." Dante held it up skin side to Vergil and waited for his twin to take it with his teeth.

Vergil glared at Dante for doing this. He couldn't believe what was happened. He blamed the drink. Maybe it was the drink at least. Maybe it was just the fact that Vergil couldn't take his eyes away from Dante's lips and the fangs protruding slightly. Dante licked his lips and moved the lip closer to Vergil's. He took the lime wedge sheepishly and looked down at his hands. His fangs were holding the skin in place and it had a strange waxy taste to it.

Dante couldn't help but swallow when he looked at his brother, Vergil was looking so baffled, he almost wanted to cuddle him. then he noticed the flush of pink across Vergil's pale features and his own blood raced.

"Are you ready?" Dante lifted his twins chin to meet his eyes. "This isn't going to hurt, yet" Vergil's eyes grew wider and Dante took this as his cue to lick the salt from Vergil's neck, making sure that he collected all of it. He could feel Vergil's heartbeat on his tongue, it was all he could do to not bite down on it. He pulled back and stared into Vergil's eyes as he swiftly knocked back the shot, slamming the glass back down on the table and leaned forward to bite on the lime in Vergil's mouth. Keeping his eyes open and staring straight into the shocked and aroused eyes of his twin while he used his tongue to expertly lick the last of the lime juice from Vergil's lips and chin.

Vergil's mind was swimming. He was not sure what had just happened but he knew that whatever was coming was going to be hot and it was going to be heavy.

------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N

Dante: Oh you tease!!

Alice: Can't help it!

Vergil: ONWARDS!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: MORE TWINCEST etc…

This is dedicated to Jezzann, Vrejusnor and Knight; even though he finds it slightly disturbing I know he will be reading this…!

Alice

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dante pulled away from Vergil slowly, letting his twin recover and catch his breath. When Vergil just stared at him he took the remains of the lime wedge from his mouth.

"What…?" Vergil stammered. He was so hot and Dante was just grinning at him with that shit eating grin he had when he had the one up. Dante just smiled and poured another shot.

"Its your turn now bro."

Vergil just stared at him. "But.." Dante cut him off by handing him the salt and undoing the rest of the buttons on his shirt and leaning back against the booth. Vergil's eyes raked up and down the younger twin's body, drinking in every contour and muscle.

"I think across here would be good." Dante traced a line down his chest with his finger. Vergil just nodded and stared. Dante gestured for him to get a move on and Vergil broke out of his trance.

Vergil was amazed at what he was doing. This wasn't like him, he was doing what Dante wanted. Vergil shook his head to focus, keep your mind on the job he told himself and leant forward. He traced a soft line along Dante's chest with his tongue, feeling his twin murmur softly. He then straightened up and carefully poured the salt down, tracing the line with more accuracy than needed. He was having trouble getting to grips with it all. Dante flicked a lime wedge up into the air and caught it in his teeth. He winked at Vergil.

Vergil reached for the shot glass and slowly and carefully licked the salt from Dante's chest. He could taste his brother under the salt and the scent of him was driving him mad. He looked up into Dante's eyes and was shocked to see the evil glint and grin that looked back down at him. Dante was holding his head with his hand and guiding him along the salt trail.

Vergil sat up and looked away, the salt burning on his tongue. He knocked back the shot and turned to take the lime but was shocked to find the lime gone. He was only inches away from Dante. He looked into his twins eyes and too late realised what had happened.

Dante pulled Vergil to him and kissed him long and hard. He had sucked the lime dry and held the juice in his mouth. Vergil was so shocked by the kiss he didn't resist Dante snaking his tongue into his mouth and releasing the sour yet sweet taste of the lime to him

Vergil moaned softly and closed his eyes. His brother tasted delicious. The feeling that he was not controlling the moment made him feel dizzy and weak with desire. He touched Dante's chest and was delighted to feel his heart beating much faster almost in time with his own.

Dante broke the kiss and sat back. Vergil took a second to open his eyes and realise Dante was not there any more. He was red and his lips were pink and full. Dante thought his brother had never looked hotter. The flush was reaching down to his chest, Dante was pleased to see as the button's Vergil had opened before allowed him to see a teasing amount of creamy white flesh.

Vergil blushed crimson and turned away putting his elbows on the table and drinking a large amount of beer. He could still taste Dante and it was driving him mad.

Dante slipped out of the booth and wandered over to the toilet. Not only did he need to go, but he needed to readjust himself. He was having so much fun teasing his brother, and it was having a strange effect on him.

Dante, being the youngest, was used to being told what to do by Vergil. When they were younger he always looked up to him. Now they were older, Vergil was still the one in charge. Dante would work him up into a frenzy that he would just have to act, and Dante loved it. Nothing else turned him on so much than making Vergil hot in public. He grinned to himself and remembered the pole dancing club. Vergil had practically dragged him off the pole, with that just you wait till I get you to bed look, back to theirs because of it.

Dante pushed open the door to the men's room and smirked at himself in the mirror. Vergil was quite rough and cold to everyone else. It was normally only in private that he would allow Dante any compassion. He was passionate alright, Dante sometimes would ache for hours if not days after a round or two with him.

This time, Dante thought, it would be different, it would be Vergil begging him for once. God that thought made him so hot it was unreal. He wondered how his big brother would take it, he knew that Vergil was hot and he knew he was embarrassed about how Dante was playing with him. Dante guessed that he liked it cos if he didn't Vergil would have been out the bar faster than anything.

He checked for stray salt on his chest and walked to the urinals. As he unbuttoned his jeans and laughed. He was wondering how he was going to pee without getting himself in the eye.


	6. Chapter 6

Vergil sat staring across the bar. He was having trouble arranging his thought into straight lines. Everything was coming back to Dante. He shook is head and drank some more beer eyeing the bathroom where Dante had just gone into. He knew Dante didn't need to go and he found it rather erotic that Dante was having to rearrange himself because of him.

Dante swaggered back out of the toilet across the dance floor with a notable budge in his pants. Vergil grinned until Dante stopped in the middle of the dance floor. Vergil's ears picked up the unmistakeable opening chords of a song rather familiar to him. He squeezed his eyes tight shut. No not THAT song.

He felt Dante lean into the booth before he opened his eyes again to look into the wicked grin of his twin. He gulped down some more beer and hoped he wasn't going to do what he thought it was going to.

Dante gripped at his brothers shirt collar. Vergil tried to pull away, the flush rising on across his features again. willing his brother to let go of him. he could feel the familiar tentative tug on his collar that only Dante was able to do when he wanted something.

Dante knew Vergil wouldn't be able to resist him for long. He had long ago figured out a few of his weaknesses, the small chinks in his cold exterior that Dante was able to exploit for his own personal gain.

The collar tug was a winner, it never failed to get his attention. He had picked up on it from the way his mother would pester their father for his attention at time. Vergil was very like their father, from his cool crisp attitude to the precise dress sense and the grace during battle. The first time Dante had done it Vergil just stared at him and whimpered, Dante knew from that moment he would be able to get his attention anytime he required with a simple tug.

Vergil was gritting his teeth and turning to face away from Dante. Dante slipped into the booth again and used both hands to tug on his brother. Vergil turned to him and looked down into his eyes.

Dante fluttered his eyelashes up at Vergil. "Verg… come on…" he tugged a couple more times. Vergil was visibly flushed by this time, his lips were parted slightly and his breathing had become heavy.

Vergil licked his dry lips and took some more beer. "What do you want, Dante?" He tried to sound commanding, but to his ear to his horror and Dante's delight it sounded like he was giving in.

Dante shuffled closer and breathed against his bothers lips, his own only a hairbreadths away. tempting Vergil to move, teasing him with his closeness. Vergil bit his own lip and stared into Dante's eyes.

Dante whispered "Come dance with me…" Dante slid back out of the booth and took a step back to the dance floor. He swayed in time to the music and Vergil couldn't help but stare at his crouch.

"Eyes up here, Vergil…" Dante teased his brother. Vergil shook his head and looked up at his twins face. Before Vergil realised what he was doing, Dante had pulled him out of the booth and had dragged him and the bottle of tequila on to the dance floor.

Vergil shuffled nervously as Dante danced his way around his brother, trailing his hands over Vergil's arms and chest. He sang along to the tune in a low rumble in Vergil's ear gyrating against his hip. Vergil could do nothing but try to control his urge by trying to concentrate on the dancing he was doing rather than the movements Dante was making.

Dante span the bottle in his hands and popped the top off with his teeth. He passed the bottle to Vergil who took a couple deep swallows before stopping to wipe a trail of escaped drink from the corner of his mouth. Dante caught his hand and leant forward licking the tequila off his chin and lips. Softly licking at Vergil's bottom lip before tentatively kissing him. Dante was rewarded with a low growl as Vergil started to kiss him back.

Vergil was stunned, Dante was being so forward, and in public… this wasn't like him at all, although, Vergil reckoned with himself, this was a major turn on. Before Dante had a chance to move away Vergil brought his hand up behind Dante's head and broke the kiss roughly.

Vergil panted "You are being very bad, Dante…" He trailed off as he took another swig still holding onto Dante by his hair, his face inches from his.

Dante sang along to the song "I'll let you whip me if I misbehave…" and grinned at his brothers reaction.

Vergil pulled Dante forward and kissed him. Dante grunted in surprise as his mouth was flooded with a huge amount of tequila, he had to struggle to swallow it before it split out and dribbled down his chin and onto his half bare chest. Vergil pulled away and this time he grinned.

"Tut, tut, Dante…" He trailed his finger through the trail of tequila on Dante's chest. Looks like I will have to whip you…" He drew closer and breathed in Dante's ear "…with my tongue" He kissed Dante again, tasting the traces of tequila on his lips and his tongue. Dante battle with him for dominance over the kiss and Vergil relented and allowed him to take over and pull away.

Dante was now gasping for breath. He took the bottle away from Vergil who had now started to dance a little to the music. He took a few long gulps. Two can play at that game he thought. He licked along Vergil's neck and down his collar bone to the triangle of pale skin exposed by the open buttons.

Dante's fingers quickly found the next ones down and as Vergil ran his hand through his hair he undid the rest of the buttons. Vergil was unaware of this until he felt teeth graze his nipple and looked down at Dante who was looking back up at him with a cheeky look on his face.

Vergil pulled Dante up roughly and growled at him pulling his shirt closed and fumbling with the buttons. His hands were shaking as well as his knees. He didn't understand how he had just let his guard down so much to allow Dante to do that! More to the point he was almost so turned on now he felt he might burst.

Dante carried on dancing regardless rubbing himself up against Vergil making him twitch and glare at him.

"Stop it now!" Vergil was almost pleading with Dante, if he pushed him much more he might do something he didn't really want to in public. He gazed at Dante. Dante wouldn't really care much if he did, he thought, but Vergil wasn't about to take the chance.

Vergil pushed Dante away and muttered he was going to the toilet and stumbled across the dance floor almost going into the ladies. Vergil looked at the sign and realised that he was really rather drunk. The words were blurred and he was finding it hard to focus on it. Then he realised his nose was almost pressed up against it. He pushed himself away from the door and angled for the men's.

He pushed the door open and was relieved to see it was deserted. Vergil clung to the sink as he turned on the cold tap listening to the water flowing in the drain. He cupped his hands under the water and bent down to splash his face. The cool water hitting his flushed features like ice. His vision clouded as the water went in his eyes and he blindly reached for the tap to stop it.

The sound of silence filled the bathroom, it was well sound proofed against the noise of the dance floor. Vergil's heart was pounding in his chest and he was concentrating on his breathing while he wiped his face with the hem of his shirt to clear his vision. He peered in the mirror at his reflection registering that the noise level had gone up and then back down again.

Vergil turned from the mirror but could see no one, maybe someone had wanted to go then changed their mind. He ran some more cold water and splashed his face again running the water up into his hair with a flick.

He stood straight and as he wiped the excess from his face and opened his eyes, Vergil noticed that he wasn't as alone as he thought.

Dante: WTF?! STILL NO SEX?  
Vergil: The tension is lost on you isn't it?  
Alice: teehee


	7. Chapter 7

Vergil turned from the mirror in mild surprise. He swayed and held onto the sink.

Dante grinned and swaggered over to his brother reaching round to put the bottle on the side behind him groping his ass on the way back. Vergil shuddered at Dante being so close. What was going on? He thought to himself, get a grip. He levered himself off the sinks and started to do his buttons back up again.

Dante eyed Vergil's hands. They were shaking. He grinned and took another step forward and grabbed Vergil's wrists. Vergil looked at him in surprise.

"I'm cold, Dante." Vergil protested as Dante undid the buttons again and slipped his hands inside his brother silk shirt. His skin was soft and warm to the touch and Dante could almost feel the twinges that Vergil was having go up and down his spine as his touch.

Dante pouted at his brother. "I'm hot, bro…" He paused and pressed himself close against his bother, feeling the heat from him through his own thin shirt. "I'll keep you warm." Dante licked at Vergil's lips.

Vergil eyed his twin. He was so close. Impossibly close. Vergil's heart was pounding like a steam train and his vision was swimming. Partly from the alcohol, mostly from arousal. He could feel Dante against him. He could feel how turned on Dante was. Vergil tried to clear his head and push away from the sinks but he lost his hand hold and toppled sideways into the wall.

Dante gasped and stumbled forwards pinning Vergil to the wall. Vergil had tried to stand up straight but had obviously lost his footing or hand or something. Vergil was now looking flustered against the wall running his hand through his still damp hair.

Dante licked his lips. Vergil was standing in front of him, sort of wasted, flustered and almost shirtless. Dante darted forward and locked eyes with his brother pulling at his shirt and whimpering softly. Vergil looked down at him and growled.

"Don't pull on my shirt!" Vergil batted at his hands trying to make him let go. Dante responded by pushing the shirt off his shoulders and halfway down his back, effectively pinning his arms to his sides.

Vergil stared at Dante in disbelief. Dante was staring at his chest and running his hands down the contours slowly and gently as though Vergil was made of glass. Vergil was mesmerized by his touch and could do nothing but gape at his twin.

Dante then looked up sharply at Vergil with a wicked grin on his face. "You know what…" He pressed against Vergil pressing his crouch against Vergil's leg. Vergil could feel the arousal and heat coming off him.

"What?" Vergil's voice was hardly more than a whisper. Dante was tormenting him, he knew this game well. Dante would get him wound up so much that he had to respond. There was only so much even he could take. Had it been the other way round Dante would have been squirming and begging by now. Vergil was a much better teaser than teasee. He couldn't take it much more.

"This bathroom is deserted" Dante glanced sideways round the place. "And even if it wasn't… " He paused and gestured to the door. "No one would be able to see us anyway!"

Vergil dragged his eyes away from his twin and he had to agree. The spot they were in made a perfect hiding place, no one would know they were there. His thoughts were interrupted by Dante licking and nuzzling down his chest. It was only when he realised that Dante was kneeling in front of him that he looked down.

Dante looked up and his brother and licked his belly button and tugged at his belt with his teeth. Dante fangs were protruding in that sexy way they did when he was turned on. Vergil shrugged off his shirt and the silk fluttered to the floor with a whisper.

Vergil looked down at his brother, kneeling on the bathroom floor. Dante grinned at him and snaked his hands round to grope Vergil's ass. Vergil gasped at the roughness of it.

"Look, bro!" Dante tugged again at his belt with his teeth and swiftly undid it and then the fly of his jeans pulling the waist band aside. "No hands!" He grinned up at his brother who was unable to resist laughing.

"You were always good with your mouth…" Vergil breathed. Dante continued working the jeans off Vergil's hips. They were a much snugger fit that his own but he persevered and was rewarded, to his joy, that Vergil was wearing the black silk boxers he had brought him a while ago.

Vergil was turned on so much by now that he couldn't contain himself. "Don't just stare at it, suck it!" He hissed. Dante stared up at him with wide eyes. Seems like the fun was almost over, if he didn't get a move on Vergil would become impatient.

Dante pulled the boxers down and nuzzled the base of Vergil's now stiff cock. He licked slowly from base to tip. He then ran his tongue down the other side watching Vergil's reactions with a lustful look in his eyes. Vergil gripped his shoulder and dug his nails in making Dante wince slightly.

Dante licked the tip of Vergil's cock and started to swirl his tongue round tasting the pre-cum of his brother. Vergil tasted slightly salty but also sweet. Dante bobbed his head down the shaft slightly using his tongue further down until he could feel Vergil hitting the back of his mouth with his head. He pulled off and bobbed back down again.

Vergil was panting with desire and a warm flush was rising over his features. As much as he loved Dante sucking on his cock he was getting close to breaking point and if Dante didn't hurry up and finish his little game he doubted that they would even make it back home again. the bath room was swimming still as Vergil tried to focus on the matter at hand. He twisted his hand into Dante's hair pulling him roughly from his sucking.

Dante gasped as he felt the sharp tug and it almost brought tears to his eyes. He looked up at Vergil with a pained look on his face to see his brother glaring down at him with a mixture of lust and anger painted across his hard features. Vergil growled and pushed Dante's mouth back on to his cock using his grip on his hair to control the sucking.

Dante obliged and a thrill ran through is body and his cock stiffened a little more. Vergil must be turned on to do this he thought, then he thought, it must be the booze, I wouldn't have been able to get this far before being dragged home!

Dante sucked on Vergil's cock with wanton abandon, he used his hands to cup his balls and squeeze the base. Vergil moaned as he felt himself hit the back of Dante's throat again and again. He pushed harder and Dante gagged. Vergil growled and did it again. Dante struggled to relax and swallow Vergil down his throat.

Vergil's head shot backwards against the wall. "FK Dante!" Dante was still struggling to swallow as much of Vergil as possible and the frantic attempts at not gagging was making his throat open and close around him in such a manner Vergil was almost unable to contain himself.

Dante was struggling to breath but he could feel the reaction that he was getting from his brother. Vergil's cock has swollen more and was filling his throat to the maximum. Dante was moving his tongue over the head and gasping for breath before dipping down and taking him in all the way again. With each dip Dante was getting more and more of Vergil in.

Vergil was moaning loudly and thrashing about against the wall. He couldn't believe how good it felt. He was aware that they were in a public bathroom and that made it feel all the more delicious. He panted and finally pulled Dante off his cock and roughly dragged him to his feet.

Dante moaned at being pulled away but trembled in delight as Vergil caught his lips with is own and turned him round so that he was against the sinks. Dante glanced over Vergil's shoulder in surprise.

"Verg?"

Vergil was biting at Dante's ear and licking his way down his throat. He paused at the worried tone to Dante's voice.

"Yes?"

"You can see the door from here…" Dante shuffled against the sink.

Vergil glanced over his shoulder. "So you can" He carried on pulling at the buttons on Dante's shirt and slipped the material from his brother's body.

"You just going to carry on?" Dante was looking a little worried, he was not sure quite what was on Vergil's mind.

"Yes" Vergil's answer was clipped and short. He trailed his lips and tongue down his brothers chest.

Dante moaned and shuddered at his brothers kisses. Vergil glanced behind Dante and saw that the mirror went all the way up to the ceiling and across the wall. He grinned and spun his brother round so he was leaning over the sink.

Dante gasped as the cold sink touched his bare skin. His jeans were lower slung than Vergil's and the porcelain was cold against him.

Vergil licked at his ear and undid Dante's trousers. Dante glanced over his shoulder at Vergil.

"Here?" Dante was almost breathless with excitement.

"Here" Vergil confirmed with a nod and slipped his hand into Dante's trousers.

-----------------------------

Dante: WHY DO YOU DO THIS WOMAN?!  
Vergil: DAMNIT EVEN I CANT TAKE MUCH MORE  
Alice: heehee


	8. Chapter 8

Dante couldn't believe it. He looked into the mirror in front of him and saw Vergil looking back into his eyes. He wasn't sure he liked the look in those eyes. They were cold and almost unreadable. Dante shuffled nervously as Vergil's hand snaked into his trousers and inside his boxers. Vergil was gripping him tightly and pulling up and down much rougher that Dante found comfortable within the confines of his trousers.

Vergil was so turned on. He was so angry. How dare Dante do this to him? He didn't mind being teased, but to this extent… Dante needed to be taught a lesson. He could see the look of confusion in Dante's face as he roughly pulled on his hard cock. He smirked to himself as Dante gasped and squirmed under his touch.

Dante yelped in surprise as Vergil swiftly pulled his trousers down so they were round his ankles, feeling his painfully hard cock from his boxers but also pressing him against the cold sink harder. Vergil had his other hand on Dante's shoulder and was bending him forward so his face was inches from the mirror.

Vergil moved his hand from Dante's shoulder and ran it down his twins back scratching his way down his spine. Dante wriggled back against him and Vergil growled as Dante's bare ass rubbed against his own cock. Dante moaned at the friction and bucked backwards

"Eager aren't we?" Vergil leaned down pressing himself against Dante and hissing into his ear.

Dante whimpered in respond and pressed back against his twin. He didn't really think Vergil would go through with it, but he was in a reckless mood and wanted to see just how far he could push his luck. Vergil wasn't one for taking unnecessary risks, that was Dante's job, so Dante was sure that Vergil would put an end to their bizarre game and take him home.

Vergil growled low and bit into Dante's shoulder. His mind was swimming with lust and drink. He wanted to take Dante home right now. He was mesmerised by the look on his twins face in the mirror. Dante was flushed and a sheen was covering his body. His eyes were half closed and he moved under his twin rocking back against him. He could feel Dante's heart beat against his chest and he could feel his erratic breathing. He wanted nothing more than to take him now. But he was battling to control himself. He didn't want to do it here. Did he?

"Verge…" Dante breathed huskily and turned towards his twin licking at his face. Vergil turned towards him and kissed him hungrily. Dante moaned into his mouth. He wanted his brother now. Right now. He was past being just turned on and wanted to tease Vergil, he wanted his brother to just do it. Do it now, hard and fast.

Vergil stood up placing his hand in the small of Dante's back and looked into the mirror catching Dante's eyes. Dante shivered. Vergil glared at him and used his other hand to rub his own cock and then ran it down Dante's crack. He wanted to do it. He glanced over his shoulder at the door. They were in plain view if anyone came in. He looked back into the mirror at Dante.

Dante was watching Vergil carefully. He was suddenly panicked. Vergil was really thinking about doing it. Dante's mind span. He could see the doorway behind them; he knew Vergil was thinking what if they got caught. They had no problem with their relationship, but others didn't see it the same way as they did. They were not of the human realm so the rules and laws of human relationships did not apply to them.

Vergil smirked as he saw the panic and excitement wash over his brother's face. He pressed himself teasingly against Dante's entrance watching his brother carefully. Dante's eyes grew wide and be groaned loudly biting down on his lip.

"Vergil, you fucking tease!" Dante grunted as Vergil pulled away and then ran his finger down Dante's crack and over his entrance in small circles.

Vergil grinned at his twin in the mirror. "Now, now, Dante…" He lightly pressed the tip of his finger against Dante's entrance making his twin squirm. "We don't want to rush this now do we?"

Dante gaped at his twin. "You…" his voice trailed off into a low groan as Vergil sucked on his fingers sexily in the mirror and then placed then back at Dante's entrance pressing one inside him further and wriggling it around a little. Dante cried out in surprise as Vergil quickly pushed another inside him scissoring them to make him wider.

Vergil was concentrating hard on Dante's reaction. This was something new to him, yes he was a rough lover but they normally were at home, or somewhere they were prepared for this sort of thing. He didn't really want to hurt his brother, but then he figured it would be a good lesson to him to not do it again. Then again, Dante might like it and it wouldn't mean a thing. Vergil grunted as Dante bucked against him burying his fingers deep inside. Seems like Dante didn't really care.

Dante was moaning and whimpering. The mixture of the pleasure and the slight pain was driving him wild. Added into the fact of the cold sink not being able to forget where they were and to be able to see Vergil's reactions over his shoulder he didn't care. He needed a fuck and he needed it now.

Vergil had placed another finger into Dante and was pressing against his sweet spot making Dante buck under him and beat his fists against the sink. The only thing holding him in place was Vergil's hand on his back. Vergil was surprised he was still able to keep a hold on his twin.

Dante glanced over his shoulder with hooded eyes and looked directly at Vergil. "Please…" his voice was more of a whisper. He looked at his brother with pleading eyes. Vergil's hard gaze softened and he leaned down over Dante placing kisses on his shoulder blades and along his spine. He removed his fingers and Dante groaned at the loss.

Dante panted and stared at his reflection. His hair was a mess hanging over his eyes and he was sweating. He ran his hand over his face to try to clear his vision slightly. He stared at the concentration on Vergil's face as he leant over his back. Vergil snaked his hand back round to grip his cock. He slowly stroked it a few times and stood up straight.

Vergil looked down at his brother. His skin was flushed and hot to the touch. He spread Dante's cheeks and stroked his cock to get more pre-cum out to coat the tip. He placed himself at Dante's entrance and gripped his hips.

Dante was gaping at his brother in the reflection. Vergil had a determined look on his face which was replaced with a smirk as he pressed himself into Dante. Dante yelped in surprise and put his forehead in his hands. Damn it, Dante thought, that fucking hurt.

Vergil had stopped just inside Dante. He had seen the reaction from his twin and wanted to wait for a moment to let him relax. Then the remembered this was to get Dante back for teasing him. He used his hand on Dante's cock and slowly pushed himself in further and back out a little, then in again at little further.

Dante was gasping in pain as Vergil pushed himself in. He realised that this maybe hadn't been such a good idea. Then he moaned in pleasure as Vergil pulled himself out slightly, the friction of his cock inside Dante making him squirm. Vergil pushed himself in again further and Dante gritted his teeth in pain again. Fuck. He hadn't realised just how long his twin was before.

Vergil leaned down and bit hard into Dante's neck. Dante cried out in surprise as he felt Vergil's fangs sink into his skin. Vergil took the opportunity of the distracting pain to push himself fully into Dante.

Dante's eyes grew wide as he realised he'd fallen for one of Vergil's tricks again and writhed and moaned under him and he felt the full weight of his twin against him. Vergil would distract him and then get what he wanted. Dante gasped and bit on his lip as he felt Vergil sucking at his neck drinking in the blood he had drawn and pumping at his cock.

Vergil licked and nibbled at Dante's neck. He stopped and whispered in his ear. "You taste good…"

Dante moaned. He could feel Vergil twitching inside him but he wasn't moving. Vergil had used his weight to pin Dante down effectively. Dante wanted Vergil to stop playing and just fuck him.

"What have you stopped for?" He looked at his twins eyes in the mirror. Dante realised he was pleading with Vergil, something he knew by the look of lust in Vergil's eyes he would get off on. Vergil enjoyed the power he had over Dante in situations like this.

"It's not nice to tease, Dante." Vergil stood up and gripped his twin's hips. He pulled out half way. Dante groaned and pressed his hand against the mirror. Vergil pushed slowly back in, making Dante moan and tremble. "You want it bad do you?"

"YES!" Dante shouted. He didn't care anymore, this was too much. Vergil was playing him like an instrument, but more like an instrument of torture. He pushed back against Vergil trying to push him in faster but Vergil held him firmly by his hips.

"Dante…" Vergil growled warningly. Dante blushed and looked up at Vergil. Vergil's hair was all over his face and it was such a mess. He ran his hand through his hair and a few drops of water fell off and rolled down his chest. He watched Dante's eyes follow the bead down to his stomach before it dried up in the heat. Dante licked his lips and looked into Vergil's eyes.

"VERGIL STOP FUCKING TEASING ME!" Dante glared over his shoulder at him. Vergil smirked.

"You started it" He growled back at him pulling out and pushing back in slowly again.

Dante shuddered and gripped the sink with his other hand. "Then… "He gritted his teeth as Vergil pulled out and in again. "Finish it!" Dante bucked backwards at Vergil in encouragement.

This was all Vergil needed to hear and he started to pump into Dante harder and faster. Dante was writhing under him softly moaning. Dante's eyes were lidded and he was gazing into the mirror. Vergil smirked as he noticed the faint trace of condensation around Dante's hand in the mirror. Dante was so hot with arousal. Vergil growled and stared back into his twin's eyes and he let go of his hips and started to pump Dante's cock with one hand and gripped his hair with the other.

Dante yelped as he felt his head being pulled back by his hair. He felt Vergil's lips on his neck again and stared at the sight in the mirror. Vergil was sucking on his neck, his eyes were slightly glowing green and he was pumping on Dante's cock at the same time to his thrusts. Dante put his hand up behind Vergil's head and pressed him against his neck harder.

Vergil bit down with wanton abandon and pulled gripped Dante's cock harder as he felt himself begin to feel the familiar sense of release building within him. He could feel Dante squeezing his cock with his muscles as he moaned and wriggled in under his attentions. If Dante didn't stop moving he would cum soon.

Dante was lost to his thoughts. He was moaning and trembling. The mixture of Vergil drinking from him and pulling on his cock was making him light headed with pleasure. Added in the fact that Vergil was pressing right against his sweet spot in this position was making him go weak at the knees. Dante cried out in pleasure as Vergil hit it again and again. His muscles were tightening and relaxing around Vergil's cock and he could feel Vergil swelling inside him

Vergil's vision was swimming in green. He could feel his demon side trying to escape from him but he battled against it pulling himself back from the brink just as Dante gripped his hip tightly with his nails, no wait, with his claws. He pulled off from Dante's neck to look into his eyes. Dante's eyes were tinted with red and his breath was ragged. His hands had started to sprout claws and one was gripping the sink enough to scratch into it.

"Are you going to trigger on me?" Vergil whispered into Dante's ear in surprise.

Dante panted "I'm trying… not… to" he was finding it hard to catch his breath. "You're not making it easy."

Vergil growled and pushed harder into Dante, who moaned his name. The sink cracked under Dante's grip and a large chunk fell to the floor and smashed sending fragments of porcelain all over the floor. Vergil pushed Dante back down over the sink and gripped his hips with both his hands. He picked up the pace and pounded into him.

Dante collapsed against the broken sink and growled deeply. He could feel himself triggering under Vergil's rough attention. He didn't want to as he knew it would drive Vergil to trigger and he was already big enough inside him. Dante moaned again and looked up at Vergil in the mirror. Vergil eyes were green and his fangs were protruding. He seemed to be growling with every thrust and his hands had almost turned to claws.

Vergil glanced down at his hands. He was triggering. He looked in shock at them as his claws elongated and dug into Dante's pale skin drawing small rivers of blood from scratches that went deep but healed almost again. He felt Dante shudder at the sudden pain and felt himself grow bigger as his demon side grew to the surface further.

Dante's wing suddenly sprouted from his back flapping erratically as he groaned and hissed. Vergil was momentarily shocked and stared at the wings. He grabbed them with one clawed hand and pressed them down against Dante's sides as his own emerged from his back stretching out to their full span and causing a draft that the cubical doors bang open and shut.

"Fuck" Vergil growled and he pinned Dante's wings to his back with his claws. Dante triggering had caused his own demon to release. They were still half human and he caught the look of shock on Dante's face as he looked up at him. He followed Dante's gaze and noticed how spread his own wings where

"This is your own fault" Vergil growled and bit down on Dante. His cock growling inside him. Dante howled in pain and clawed at his brother. He was watching as Vergil was almost fully triggered and it felt like he was being ripped from the inside. Vergil was pounding relentlessly at Dante. Dante groan again in pleasure as Vergil's larger cock reached further inside him and caused more feelings of pleasure. Dante smashed at the mirror causing it to fragment from his punch as he triggered.

Vergil growled as his felt his twin's body change to mirror his own. The sudden rush from his demon side being released caused him to twitch and spasm as he pressed himself tight inside Dante with a grunt.

Dante twitched beneath Vergil and shouted his name throwing his head back as he came over the sink with a sudden force. He thrashed wildly aware that he was tightening and pulling on Vergil's cock inside him.

Vergil groaned and came suddenly inside Dante. His legs shook and his eyes rolled back in his head. He pumped one last time and shuddered as he felt Dante milking the last of his cum out of him.

Dante: OO  
Vergil: fans self  
Alice: grins


	9. Chapter 9

Dante had fallen against the sink and was trembling slightly. He could feel Vergil pumping into him. It was hot and powerful. He was sure that Vergil had just cum more than he had before. His own release had coated the sink and was dripping onto the floor. He sighed as his felt his demon side come back under his control and he detriggered back into himself.

Vergil moaned in delight and licked at Dante's neck as he transformed back into his human form. He lay on Dante's back listening to his ragged breathing and his erratic heartbeat.

Dante couldn't move. He didn't trust his legs. He could feel Vergil change back and he felt the pressure release as Vergil gently pulled himself out. He could feel his twin's juice running down his leg and he grinned to himself. Once again he would be smelling of sex. Nothing new there.

Vergil pulled out and stood up. He looked round the bathroom. Toilet paper was everywhere as though a bunch of students had decided it was Halloween. A couple of cubical doors were hanging off their hinges and one was on the floor.

Dante leaver himself up off the sink grimacing as he put his hand into his own cum that was covering the sink. He stood up and turned to Vergil. His trousers still round his knees he stumbled over and grabbed at Vergil who was still distracted looking round at the place. Vergil grunted as they both toppled to the floor with a thud.

Vergil winced as he landed on broken sink with Dante on top of him. His twin was flushed and trembling. He looked down at him snuggled into his chest with concern.

"Are you ok?" He stroked Dante's hair. The alcohol had burnt off with the energy he had used during the trigger and he was concerned about his brother.

Dante looked up at his brother with wide eyes. "Are you kidding me?!" Dante looked round the bathroom and saw the destruction they had caused. He leaned down and kissed Vergil hungrily. Vergil responded with a grunt.

Vergil was surprised by the kiss but returned it with the same fever it was given to him. He pulled himself up on to his elbows. Dante sat up straddling him and grinning at him like a fool through his hair that was tumbling over his eyes.

"Looks like you are then?" Vergil smirked up at his brother.

Dante pulled his trousers and stood holding out his hand to Vergil. He took it and pulled him up. Vergil stood and readjusted his trousers and retrieved his shirt from the floor passing Dante his own. Dante pulled it on over his head and ran his hand through his hair.

Vergil picked up and almost empty bottle of tequila and eyed it. Vergil used some water from another sink, one that wasn't covered in Dante's cum or broken, and redid his hair. He took Dante by the waist and pulled him close. Dante purred slightly at the touch and nuzzled against his neck.

"Don't tease." Vergil said in a cold voice.

Dante looked up at him in shock to see Vergil grinning down at him. Dante grinned back and snuggled back against his brother.

"Why not, bro?" Dante licked at Vergil, he was hot and slightly sweaty, and he tasted delicious.

Vergil took the last swig from the bottle and passed Dante some in a kiss. Dante swallowed it licking his lips.

"Because that's what happens…" He looked round at the bathroom again. "I have a feeling we should leave…"

Dante looked round and realised just how much of a mess they had made. "Yeah… I think we best had… I'll let Dot know to use what's left of the tab to put towards this!" He grinned at Vergil.

Vergil had already walked to the door and was opening it. The sounds from the dance floor filled the bathroom. He pulled Dante out with him and back to the booth. They retrieved their coats and slunk out of the bar.

Dante was shocked to see it was almost daylight when they came out of the bar and grinned to himself.

"Looks like that was a good night then Vergil?"

Vergil pulled Dante to him and kissed him again. "A VERY good night!"

They wandered back to their home arm in arm, a very rare thing for them to be showing that kind of affection in public.

Then again, Dante thought, he didn't think that tonight would have panned out like this. He leant against Vergil's shoulder and allowed himself to be lead back home. He grinned as he felt Vergil sigh at his snuggle and he thought this is one time Vergil wouldn't be mad at him for making him loose his temper!

Well i hope that you all liked that!! i had a fun time writing it

I think Dante has collapsed from it and Vergil.. hes taking a cold shower

Please read and review and all that

Any suggestions for another story will be good! i'm sure i can coax the boys back for anothe round!

Luv'n'Hugz

Alice


End file.
